Romantica
by princessraina2
Summary: HieixOC. A romance novel between Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho and me portrayed as Uko Monanoka. Two other OCs: my friend Gracie as Abby and an old friend Emily who play Sakunei. Rated M for some adult content.


It was about eleven years ago today when I met him. Me and my two friends Sakunei and Abby where sitting in the corner of the bar waiting for our turn to sing. We came there every Friday for karaoke night. Little did I know this would be the night that would change my life forever...

Hello, my name is Princess Uko Monanoka. I am the daughter of King Yama himself, sister of Prince Koenma, and this is my story...

* * *

Finally our names were called. I was the lead singer. Along side me was Sakunei, and Abby played drums. Our song was called "Cold Drake." It was about a demon-like dragon whom could steal souls with its glowing, amethyst eyes. As our song ended, we heard the crowd screaming with a mighty applause. As we took our bows, I saw them. Four boys, who looked about our age, walked into the bar. Botan, the grim reaper of Spirit World, was walking along side them. One of the boys immediately caught my eye. He was wearing all black with a white under shirt that seemed to show on his collar. Around his neck, he wore an expensive looking gem-much more graceful then any pearl I've ever seen. It was more beautiful than even the golden streets of my home land. His hair was jet black with a silver tint running through it. His eyes shined like rubies that seemed to hide so much pain behind them.

He sat away from his friends as if to sneak a drink or two. I walked over to him and sat down. He payed me no mind.

"Vodka." the boy with black hair said to the bar tender.

I yelled to the bar tender, "And for me, I'll have a martini!" The boy looked over with a confused look in his perfect eyes. "Yes," I said smiling, "I am buying you a drink." He smiled at me, and as he did, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I looked to the side, and my face turned red.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" I asked softly. The bar tender gave us our drinks.

The boy took a long drink as if planing to chug it. "Hiei," the boy said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hiei. My name is Hiei." he said.

"Oh, I like it." I said lovingly, "A perfect name for a perfect boy. My name is Uko." His smile grew warmer as he took another long drink.

We talked more and more, drink after drink, only to realize how late it had gotten. Our so-called "friends" had all left hours ago.

Barely able walk a strait line, we somehow found ourselves back at his room. As I looked around, my blue eyes shined like diamonds in the moonlight which was peeking through the open window. At this, his eye widened. My long, blonde hair blew majestically from the wind. With this, he walked closer. His eyes became wild as his body touched mine. Our lips met. I put my arms around his neck. As he walked forward, I walked back; until we reached a large, king-size bed.

"What are you...?" I stopped speaking as his lips, once again, touched mine.

He pushed me back gently until my body was fully on the bed. As his strong, muscular body hovered above me, I could feel my heart pounding. He slowly got close to my neck. Once there, he stopped.

"Do you want me?" he asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered, tightening my grip on his neck.

"Then I will give you my everything." He replied. He opened his mouth and bit into my neck with his sharp fangs.

"AAAHHHH!" I yelled.

As he withdrew his fangs from my neck, he licked the blood off and said "I am a demon, and my breed may only love once. To do so, they must drink the blood of their love, and, from this, will be forever loyal to only them."

I blushed as my eyes narrowed. I ran my fingers down his chest to the button on his pants and snapped it open. He tore open the buttons on my shirt. He began to kiss my neck and slowly moved down my body. He pulled out his long, thick cock. He rubbed it against my now bare pussy until I was wet enough for him to put it inside. When he felt I was ready, he thrust it inside me.

_ "My first time,"_ I thought. "_My first times with a...demon._ _I wouldn't have it any other way_"

After a while of him thrusting, I felt strange.

"AAHHH!" I cried out, "THAT FEELS SO GOOD! I'M GONNA- AHHHHHHH!"

As he pulled out, I could feel him breathing hard. It was as if we both were breathing at the same pace.

"That was amazing," I said smiling.

* * *

*KNOCK, KNOCK* "HIEI! HIEI, ANSWER THE DOOR!" Someone yelled outside.

He pulled his body away. He walked slowly towards the door. He hesitantly reached for the knob.

*CRASH*

Ssuddenly, the door flew open. Kuwabara, the ugliest one of his three friends, had kicked it in

"You took too long." he yelled, suddenly stopping to realize that the boy he had mocked for months was nearly nude and covered with sweat. "I'll, um... be right back." Kuwabara darted off to the next room.

I walked over to Hiei and slowly put my arms around his neck, "He wasn't looking at me when he darted of like that."

"I'M NOT GAAAYY!" yelled Kuwabara from the next room.

Hiei's eyes grew angry as he peered over at Yusuke who was staring at my breasts with wild and crazy eyes. Suddenly, Yusuke jumped at me with grabby hands. Hiei quickly punched him to the ground.

"I'll...be right back too!" he said after looking up to see my pussy hovering above him. He ran out the door to the living room.

"You two should get dressed," said Kurama smiling, "the girls are gonna be here soon." He then exited the room as me and Hiei quickly followed-failing to do as Kurama had instructed.

We rushed out to the living room, only to see Yusuke masturbating to a picture of Kuwabara. (Mine and Hiei's reaction: x.X)

"Umm, is this a bad time?" asked Kurama.

"CALLED IT!" yelled Hiei. (Me: X.x)

Suddenly, in walked Keiko and Yukina.

"SHIELD YOUR EYES, YUKINA!" Hiei yelled.

*BOOM* a noise came from the kitchen.

Out ran Abby, carrying half a doughnut; three sandwiches;and two brownies, while shoving a large cookie in her mouth at the same time.

"THAT'S MY BIG COOKIE!" I yelled, chasing Abby around the room.

"Oh dear," said Boton looking at the mess.

"DO YOU MIND!?" Yusuke yelled, "I'm trying to get off here!"

Abby tripped and fell out the window.

"Where's Kuwabara?" asked Yukina with a frightened voice.

"In the room." I said, picking up what was left of my cookie.

She ran into the next room, only to see Kuwabara jacking off to a life size portrait of Hiei. Yukina screamed and ran out of the hotel.

* * *

I hope you liked it so far! There's lots more to come! This is only Chapter One.


End file.
